Melting the Ice
by iEatBrainz
Summary: She's got an icy core. Him? Not so much. Will Draco be able to, with the help of Aldornia, be able to melt the ice? Perhaps a little magic is needed.. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter or any character! EXCEPT SAPPHIRE AND ALDORNIA. THEY ARE MY CHILDS._

Summary: She's got an icy core. Him? Not so much. Will Draco be able to, with the help of Aldornia, be able to melt the ice? Perhaps a little magic is needed..

**YAY ANOTHER HARRY POTTER FANFIC. WOOPDE-FREAKIN-DO! This time it'll be different than my Dramione. This'll be Drapphire- OH MY GOD THAT SOUNDS AMAZING.**

**Okay, so chapter one which is on DeviantART was sucky so I'm starting from chapter 2 which will substitute Ch. 1. Get it? Good. Basically Ginny told Sapphire that there was a V-day ball coming up. MOVING ON.**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Scarhead! D'ya have a date for the ball?" I bounded over to my shaggy-haired friend who was copying off of Hermione's homework.<p>

"I do, actually. Cho Chang asked me-" I huffed.

"And you said yes, I presume? Ugh, why? The only reason that emo slut is going with you is that she misses her stupid fairy boyfriend, Cedric Diggory!"

I lumbered off. I needed a date and fast. Stepping through the portrait hole, I had to quickly avoid bumping into Fred and George. Mumbling a hello, I kept on walking.

Hardly anyone was out; most of them were off doing homework or something. Feeling bored and wide awake, I stole about, my thoughts elsewhere.

Why does this dream keep repeating It's the same every time, And besides, it's creepy and depressing.

My head was about to burst from more unanswerable questions when I collided with something – or someone. We both fell back onto the floor.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry I – Oh, it's just you." I got up and straightened my shirt, glaring down at Malfoy.

"Better watch where you're going, McLee. I _am _a Prefect, y'know. So you should show more respect!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Don't make me laugh, Malfoy. You, a prefect? Not in a _million years _would the Headmaster make _you_ a prefect!" He smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a green and silver badge. It glinted in the faint light.

I '_hmph_'d and turned to walk away, but a firm hand stopped me.

"Oh, and Professor Snape said you _have_ to accompany me- or, more precisely, he said," Malfoy cleared his throat. "'Mr. Malfoy, you will, no matter what you say or do, attend the ball with Ms. McLee of Gryffindor. It is the Headmaster's choice, not mine.'" I had to admit, he did a pretty good description of Snape's voice. Including the short pauses between words.

I burst out laughing, but looking at his face I noticed he was dead serious.

So I punched him in the face.

* * *

><p>"And, why did you punch Mr. Malfoy, breaking his nose in several places?"<p>

I grumbled and looked down at my feet, not wanting to say it. McGonagall stared at me expectantly and I looked anywhere but at her.

Malfoy was glaring at me from across the room where Madam Pomfrey was getting a potion ready.

"Well, Sapphire?" I sighed and swallowed.

"Because I'm being forced to unwillingly go to a ball with Malfoy, that's why! He's a disgusting little_ ferret _and I don't want to have to be near him longer than 3 minutes!" Somehow the room got quieter.

"Apologize this instant you dirty little half-blood you!" Draco stood up and glared harder at me. _If looks could kill..._I thought.

McGonagall lectured me for a good minute, and then after Malfoy was all healed up, we were released.

The Slytherin and I walked in silence. The only sound was our feet striding on the hard floor. Soon, though, a third set of steps sounded in the hall and I tensed up.

"Sapphire? Is that you? Draco?" I relaxed; it was just my sister. "Yeah! It's me! And, um, he's here too. Aldornia, what're you doing out?" She stopped and smiled.

"No reason. I just wanted to find you. Is it OK if I crash in your dorm? The girls are being a bitch." I nodded and continued walking, Aldornia in the middle of us.

"Wait, so why are you walking with my sister, Draco?" He told her the whole thing.

* * *

><p>"SAPPHIRE LILITH MCLEE. GET YOUR ASS UP, I HAVE TO MAKE YOU PRETTIER FOR THE BALL!"<p>

I groaned and pulled the covers onto my head.

"Go away Ginny! Tell them I'm sick, or better yet, dead." She pulled my covers away and I cringed at the light and cold. She kicked me and I was forced to get up and follow my friend to the girl's bathroom.

"AAAAAAAND..done! You look _fabulous_, if I do say so myself!" She twirled me around. I had to give it to her, I did look pretty good.

My hair was slightly curled at the end and two strands were tied in the back of my hair. She'd put pink eyeshadow with white dots glittering my eyelids. My lips were a light shade of red and there was a slight hue to my pale complexion.

I looked _hot_.

"Ginny, you are..amazing." We turned to the door and saw Hermione there smiling. "It's time to go!"

* * *

><p>Oh whoa, how was that? I'm pretty darned please.<p>

**Sapphire: AND I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING SUPERMODEL, BITCHESSSSSS.**

-sigh- ANYway! Please remember to review and favorite. It makes me happy.

**Sapphire: I'm beautiful! UJELLY NEWFAGS!**

-smacks her- When I get 10 reviews I'll submit the next chapter :) CUZ IM A REVIEW WHORE.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deep breath, take a deep breath. Wait, I can't. Darned corset is too tight._

I ordered Ginny to loosen it some, and she did. I breathed in the warm air and glanced at my reflection again. Then, Hermione took my right arm, Ginny on my left, and we headed to the Great Hall. It was pretty full, but I managed to pick out Ron and Harry.

Everyone turned when they heard us coming, and some of the girls gasped. I heard a wolf whistle and blushed, looking at my pink flats. I felt my arms be freed and a light push on my back as Hermione urged me on.

"What're you all staring at? Go back to whatever the hell it was you were doing. Stupids…" I recognized the sneering of Malfoy, and my stomach sank lower than it was. He waited at the bottom of the short steps, an annoyed look on his face.

Then I finally looked at him for the first time, in like, ever. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back as usual, but with more care this time. His grey eyes shone with power and annoyance, and his lips were, as usual, curled into a frown. I smiled as sweetly as possible and skipped over to him.  
>"You and I both know we don't want to be here, but at least <em>try<em> to enjoy yourself Dra- Malfoy." He obviously caught my slip, but we walked to the floor we were to dance on.

"Grab the waist!" I faintly heard McGonagall say. Euuuch…Malfoy put a hand on my waist and clutched my left one with his free hand. You know that feeling that you get when you first step into the shower? That blissful, warm first touch? That's _almost_ how his hand felt. Minus the water and naked shower-scenario, of course.

I stared at our feet for the first thirty seconds or so, to get used to dancing. A smile played on my lips till I looked up. Malfoy was scrutinizing me, but without anger or taunting in his eyes. He looked, to say the least, at peace. Then again, he has to deal with Pug Face Parkinson 24/7, so I thought that was why.

The music slowed and as I glanced around, the dances slowed too. I turned red at seeing Malfoy's stupid smirk taunt me as he stepped closer. "Like you said, try and enjoy it, _Sapphire_." I growled but didn't protest, leaning my head forward, trying to imagine dancing with someone else. _Someone like Fred or George or Harry_

After the slow-dancing part, I broke away from the crowd of people screaming and dancing at the current band playing. I spotted Ginny and Hermione, and they were speaking to Harry and Ron. Waving to them, I made my way over. Halfway to my friends, though, I felt a tug on my dress, and turning toward the tug revealed Malfoy scowling at me.

"What the heck do ya want now, ferret?" He rolled his eyes and, my forearm in his hand, dragged me off to the hallway. I was confused; what did he want and where was he taking me?

"Shut up and come. I'll explain on the way," we turned a corner. "I lied to you about Snape making me take you. It was just an excuse to bring you." I dug my heels into the granite and flipped him to face me.

"McLee, listen. Remember the first year on the train? I saw you passing by and wanted to talk to you. Unfortunately, Parkinson needed my attention. Also you were trailing the blood traitor's sister, whatserface Ginny, so I figured…" he looked to the side and I backed up, hitting a wall.

"Look Malfoy, that's cute and all but I don't ca-" he cut me off rudely.

"_Listen_! I-I watched you each year and tried to be as much of an ass to you as possible. Then swoop in and become the good guy. Gee, looks like that got me nowhere. Anyhow- _I SAID SHUT UP!_ ANYWAY, I've watched you and…and it's been this year that I decided…"

I closed my eyes and pinched my forearm. Looking up I realized this wasn't a dream. Malfoy was looming over me….and his lips pressed against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers suck, don't they? I wanna thank both people who reviewed this. I really appreciate favorites and story alerts, but reviews make the world go around. This time I hope to get at least 8 reviews before the next chapter. Thanks a bunch <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters included in here, except Sapphire.**

**Sorry it's so short =/ I haven't had much time to write, what with school and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait! This is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. Be prepared for a confused main character! Plus a lack of Aldornia *sad face***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Aldornia & Sapphire McLee. :)**

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT /emo**

**(it was 3 1/2 pages in LibreOffice though lol)**

* * *

><p>Have you ever been so angry you just want to pick up a cactus and swing it around? Or so surprised you knock over whatever is near you? Or, maybe, you've been so <em>freaking pissed <em>you just want to kick the guy who is supposed to be your enemy but just kissed you in the testicles.

I, however, at this moment was so surprised I could only stand frigidly in my short pink dress and, my hands in the air, stare into nothingness as cool lips brushed mine.

"Malf...Malfoy..." Was all I managed as he stood back. Instead of a smirk, he gave me a crooked smile and straightened his suit. He took my arm again and led me back to the Great Hall. I was still gaping like a fish.

When Ginny saw me, she ran over and took my arm.

"Where were you! We've been looking and figured you'd gone to the bathroom or something and hi Draco and WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?" I blinked.

Apologizing to my redheaded friend, I lazily scanned the crowd for a doorway out of this place. I had a ferret on my arm and a fox in front of me (that was a hyperbole, in case you didn't notice) and I needed to run.

Unlatching the blonde's arm from mine, I walked off, muttering, "Bathroom."

It was an obvious lie. I headed to the Gryffindor tower, stopping only to say the password. There was no one in the common room, but I figured that wouldn't last too long. So I started up the stairs and entered the 5th year girl's dormitory. After locking the door, I plopped onto my bed and attempted to unscramble my thoughts.

_Okay, so I was kissed by a Malfoy, so what? It's not like he had herpes or like...agh! You can't get herpes from kissing someone! Can you? This is so confuzzling. Why does being a freaking teenager have to be so har-_

"Sapphire! Get out here! I needa talk to you." Oh god. It was my sister.

I rolled off the sheets and opened the door to face her. "What."

Her cool, silver eyes met mine. I noticed she had already put on her regular clothing (unless she hadn't gone to the dance)

"Saph, um, I was told by someone to give this to you.." She shoved a parchment into my hand and stepped back as I unfolded it.

_Meet me in the Shrieking Shack, Saturday night, at midnight. _

_Alone._

I looked from my sister, whom I trusted with my life, to the letter. Sighing, I kept my gaze on her. "Who gave it to you to give to me?" She shrugged, the universal sign for _I'm not supposed to tell you, hun_.

She bid me farewell and went back down to the common room, which was obviously filling with Gryffindors. Likewise, Ginny ran up and dragged me down there. Stumbling down the stairs, I tried to remember the date.

_Let's see, today's Friday..shit. Oh well, can't be that bad could it? Perhaps it's Harry or Ron or something._

Saturday night

You know that saying, as easy as stealing candy from a baby? Well, whomever came up with it has obviously never tried to steal candy from a baby.

Stealing an invisibility cloak from a Harry is considerably easier, fortunately for me. Wrapping it around me, I muttered an apology to the sleeping figure of the boy-who-lived, and took off.

The night air was cool and clear, stars dotting the sky here and there. The moon shone onto the lake, and the wind lightly moved the grass. I scanned the field, and saw the Whomping Willow. I picked up a stick and set it as close to the deadly tree as possible.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I murmured, and ordered the stick to a root. The relief I felt that the tree stopped moving was great. I wasn't very large, so naturally I fit into the small hole into the shack. Stepping through the dead leaves and twigs, I made my way into the bedroom-like room. The broken bed from the third year hadn't been fixed.

I turned slightly, thinking, _this has to be a joke_. The creaky old door behind me slammed shut and I turned around. Standing there, a hand on the old wood, was none other than Malfoy. In the darkness I couldn't see his features, but I _could_ tell he was smiling. Not smirking or grinning, _smiling. _

**-3rd person POV-**

Sapphire's shocked features were highlighted by the bright moonlight. Draco stepped over the threshold, causing the red-haired girl to back up shakily.

The floor creaked slightly as Sapphire knocked her legs into a dusty chair.

"I bet you thought that note'd be from someone like Potter or Weaselby," the platinum blonde murmured quietly, his gray eyes, intrigued, explored Sapphire's green eyes.

"W-well I didn't think it'd b-be from you! What the bloody hell do you want anyway?" She was shaking. But she wasn't scared...she was cold.

Sapphire sat shakily in the dust-caked chair as Draco leaned over her. A breeze rolls through the broken window, unsettling his hair slightly.

"Funny thing is, McLee, usually you would've punched me in the face by now," he whispered. It was unclear why, but with the atmosphere like it was, it felt as if they had to whisper. "Well, Malfoy," Sapphire started. "I don't want to punch you in the face. What good would it do?" Her brain was fumbled up, either way.

The door creaked, either from the wind, or from a spying student. Whatever – or whomever – it was was simply ignored by the two people in the chair.

Draco stood straighter, but just slightly. "I can think of three good things it'd do. But," he pulled Sapphire up, their chests barely touching. "We danced at the ball on Thursday in a tense manner." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"So, can we try to dance again?" Sapphire seemed dumbfounded, but nodded in a daze.

The rest of the night was spent with Malfoy and McLee dancing in the moonlight, twirling in circles and staring into each others eyes (or in Sapphire's case, her feet.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm alive after all :P Here's chapter four finally, after days and _days _of procrastinating. (CUZ THIS IS THRILLER, THRILLER NIIIIIGGHTT!) **

**Disclaimer: I do _not _own Harry Potter (c) I only own my lovely Sapphire and Aldornia.**

**No srsly, if I could own Draco Malfoy, the doors would stay closed. Just my bedroom ones. *laughs evily***

**OH BTW I'm trying to draw a picture of what Sapphire looks like. JUST YOU WAIT. Now, without further ado, LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

><p><em>The wind howled. Thunder clapped. Lightning struck. Rain pounded. In the middle of the field were two people. One, with burgundy hair that flowed to her waist, rippling with the wind and rain. Her sharp, green eyes narrowed in concentration. Her wand was held at ready and a curse on the tip of her tongue.<em>

_The other had platinum blonde hair; hard, silver eyes; and a pale complexion. He was on his knees, holding out a trembling hand. His perfect features were screwed up in hopelessness, and maybe a little hint of pain and want. He did not have a wand with him, as the girl had Disarmed him of it. A strong gust of wind nearly knocked the boy down into the wet grass. The few surrounding trees were hollow, and they howled with anguish._

"_Sapphire..please.. you don't know what you're doing. You've been overtaken. Listen to me." His pleading voice was almost childish. Like a babe pleading for a lollipop in the window of a candy shop. _

"_It is you..that does not know what he is doing," Sapphire's stern voice was similar to that of a mother, scolding her children. Her features barely faltered. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you've messed with me the last time," she raised the Elder Wand at the boy, not daring to look at the lifeless form of her twin sister two feet away._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

I gasped, flying into a sitting position. I was covered in sweat, causing my white tank top to be a shade of gray, _and_ it stuck to my abdomen. I glanced around. Sure enough, my surroundings were a group of four-poster beds and two dressers. It was just barely light outside.

It had been two weeks after the Valentines' day ball. And two weeks since that night in the Shrieking Shack. I had been secluded since then, but not because of dancing with Malfoy.

I ran a hand through my hair and decided to take a shower. Shuffling across the room and grabbing a towel, I thought I heard rugged breathing. But when I turned, there was no one but me. _Must be imagining things.._ was what my brain concluded.

In the bathroom, I stripped down and entered the tub. Bubbles poured around me, and I sighed. It felt good to relax.

I started to hum a song to myself, then murmured it, and all at once I was singing pretty loudly.

"_It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
>Never knowin' what love could be<br>You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
>Like it has done my family<em>

_Can we work it out_  
><em>Can we be a family<em>  
><em>I promise I'll be better<em>  
><em>Mommy I'll do anything<em>  
><em>Can we work it out<em>  
><em>Can we be a family<em>  
><em>I promise I'll be better<em>  
><em>Daddy please don't leave<em>

_Daddy please stop yelling_  
><em>I can't stand the sound<em>  
><em>Make mama stop cryin'<em>

_'Cause I need you around  
>My mama she loves you<br>No matter what she says it's true  
>I know that she hurts you<br>But remember I love you too!_

_I ran away today, ran from the noise_  
><em>Ran away (ran away)<em>  
><em>Don't wanna go back to that place<em>  
><em>But don't have no choice, no way<em>

_It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3_  
><em>Never knowin' what love could be<em>  
><em>But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me<em>  
><em>Like it did my family-"<em>

I gasped suddenly, hearing clapping behind me. I grasped a towel, held it to my bare chest, and turned.

"_MALFOY!" _He smirked and waved.

"Happy to see me? That was beautiful, if I do say so myself," he tilted his head and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Thanks and everything, but if you don't mind I'm trying to take a bath." I noticed that almost all the bubbles were gone. He turned around, facing a wall.

I still did not trust him, but nevertheless I dried, and got dressed.

"How did you get in anyway? And _why _did you get in?" I moved my clothes I slept in to the side and picked up Ginny's makeup bag.

"You girls don't keep that door locked well enough. And, I heard someone singing, so I decided to check it out. Not many people sing whilst in the bath, McLee." I rolled my eyes and leafed through the bag.

After five minutes of doing my makeup hurriedly, I ran out with my towel and clothes, not even stopping to let Malfoy catch the door.

During morning Potions with Slytherin, a paper floated over to me while the professor was turned away. It was in my sister's handwriting.

_Hey, meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow. Bring no one._

_-Aldornia_

After I read it, it exploded silently. I turned and nodded at her. But, my sister was turned to Blaise Zabini. Her smile was flirtatious and her silent laugh was pure. _They shall produce beautiful children, _I thought, giggling to myself.

"What, miss McLee, is so amusing?" I turned, and was face-to-face with the hook nosed Professor Snape. His black eyes were like bottomless pits, forever staring.

"Oh, n-nothing Professor. Just..do continue with the lesson.." I chuckled nervously as he clicked his tongue.

_**Le Next Day**_

I wrapped my red and gold scarf around my neck, and straightened my jacket. It was late February, and yet still as cold as December. The wind whipped my air around, making it hard to see.

Hermione, Ginny, and I parted ways outside of the Three Broomsticks. I pushed in through the door and easily spotted my sister. Her pale face was red from the wind and cold.

I noticed she had tried to curl her hair, but the wind'd knocked the curls out. Taking my seat, the waitress set down two Butterbeers.

"Okay, cool, you made it." She got right down to business. "I need some help. Blaise and I have been going out, but you know that," I actually didn't know, but ok, "so I was thinking of doing something special but I don't know what to do. Also..." she drummed her fingers near the bottom of her drink which was now half empty.

I sipped mine. It's sweet, creamy taste felt good on my throat.

"What? Also what?" A mischevious smirk played at her lips.

"Also I want you to...go over to..." she looked up for a moment, then pointed at a distant corner. "That table."

I scanned the seats near it. They were empty, but for the booth her finger was pointed to.

Seated there, his platinum-blonde head examining his hands (which were shaking) was none other than the Prince of Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>OH BTW, THE SONG BELONGS TO P!NK IT'S CALLED "FAMILY PORTRAIT"<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back. Earlier today I made a plot outline. It was for my reading class, but I'll use it to remember what I'm doing. Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviews :) I really do love writing this. **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all these characters, except Sapphire and Aldornia.**

_Shit, shit shit! Aldornia, why..._

"Geez, you look like a gaping fish. Imbecilic girl," Malfoy muttered, straightening in his seat. He nodded to the one across from him. Taking my seat, I thought of something to say, but my mind was jumbled.

_Why did Aldornia set me up like this? What the hell is with her? _I stared down at my hands, trying to swallow a lump in my throat.

"I didn't agree to this, either. Zabini's idea, it was. Anyway," I heard the rustle of clothes. He cleared his throat and sighed. I looked up at him, and he looked away. "_Anyway_, I, uh, wanted to apologize. For...during the ball. I shouldn't have been so forward."

I snorted, gaining a glare from the waiter "You? _Sorry_? The _Prince of Slytherin_ apologizing to a mere half-blood? Unbelievable."

He rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I'm serious, McLee. I'm sorry. Accept it and move on." I smirked and put my face in my left hand, the right one reaching the middle of the table.

"If you wanna leave, just go. That's all I really wanted to say to you." I started to get up, and so did he. "Wait, Sapphire?"

"What?"  
>"Come here next week. Uh, we can have some drinks. Firewhiskey, that kind of things, on me."<p>

I cocked my head, but nodded. Then I left, in the direction of Zonkos. The last thing I thought before entering the joke shop was, _Wait, I never helped Aldornia with Zabini-Dating-Problems. Ah, well._

Next week came too quickly. The weather settled down, and now was warm enough to wear spaghetti straps and shorts.

The Thursday I was to meet with Malfoy, I picked out a specific outfit, instead of throwing on any old thing. I picked out a white tank top with the letter _AKML _in black print. My shorts were also black. I slipped into some red flip flops.

Walking into the cozy but stuffy bar, I spotted the blonde at once. He turned and smirked, nodding me over.

"Rosmerta! Can I have two bottles of firewhiskey?" The bartender filled two bottles and handed them to us. I thanked her.

I had never tasted firewhiskey before, I realized. The warm liquid hit my throat with a burning flavor. My taste buds were on fire, but it tasted absolutely delicious. "Mmm..I do believe..I shall have another!" I shot a smirk at Malfoy, who countered with, "Me too!"

We spent another hour or so fighting over who could drink the most. I lost count after around seven. After that, everything got kind of...dark, dizzying, and indistinct.

The only moments I remember, although they were blurry, was a dark room smelling of goats, and at one point in the darkness I looked up to see, vaguely, two silver eyes going up and down above me.

A few days passed. I hadn't seen Draco in a while, but that wasn't what was on my mind. During double Potions with Slytherin, Aldornia had Professor Snape allow me to go the bathroom. I had ran into the stall quickly, the door slamming so hard it popped open again.

Then, I puked my guts out. Moaning Myrtle gasped, laughed, then plunged into the toilet when I lifted my head.

"Oooh, looks like _someone_ has a bad case of.._MORNING SICKNESS!_" I glared at the transparent figure of the girl. I grabbed the nearest thing – a toilet roll – and chucked it through her head. She wailed, and dived into the toilet once more.

I sat on the floor, running the back of my hand over my forehead. It was covered in sweat. _It's just a little flu or something_, I told myself. Somehow, though, I wasn't so confident.

"Sapphire? Are you ok?" My sister's voice was soft and caring. I sighed in reply, and she found me. She dropped to her knees and put a hand on the back of my head. I got on my knees and flushed the toilet, then sank back.

"A-Aldornia..what if I _am_.." I breathed heavily. "_Pregnant_?" It came out as a whisper. She looked at me, her green eyes apologetic and sincere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? (It has, right?) Here's chapter six. As always, I don't own anyone except Sapphire and Aldornia. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX

"Can any one of you imbeciles tell me _whom _invented Wolfsbane? Any one?"

Hermione raised her hand and it almost knocked me in the chin. Snape didn't turn from the window.

"Nobody? What a shame."

"Please sir! I know it. The potioneer Damocles invented Wolfsbane potion."

The professor quickly spun on his heel and advanced toward Hermione till he was face-to-face with her.

"Do you _enjoy_ being an _insufferable_ know it all? Not _every_one can be as smart as you think you are. And for shouting out, you've received detention all week."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She had never gotten detention _once_ except that time in our 2nd year. This was crazy.

"Professor Snape, that's crazy." He turned his empty black eyes on me.

"Miss McLee, detention for you, too. Now, if we are done having _interruptions_, I would like to continue with the le-"

The dungeon door opened, banging on the walls loudly. We all turned.

"DRAACII-POOO!" Gushed Pansy Parkinson. I just rolled my eyes and faced the front.

"How lovely it is to see you're _finally_ joining us, Mr. Malfoy," Snape's voice oozed with sarcasm. Speaking of Malfoy, he just strode up and sat in the chair across the aisle from me, without a word. I snuck a glance at his face, and was shocked to see his appearance.

Instead of slicked back, his hair was disheveled and sticking up in spots. He was sickly pale, and had dark purple bags under his eyes. His mouth twitched. His eyes were rimmed red, along with the purple.

I got a piece of parchment from my bag and scribbled out a note quickly.

_Draco, you look absolutely horrible. What happened?_

It wasn't the nicest, but whatever. I made sure Snape wasn't looking, and quickly shoved it under Malfoy's arm.

He made a _hm?_ sound and pulled it out. Scanning it, he threw me a sideways glance.

Then he scribbled something on it and tossed it back.

_Thanks for the compliment. I couldn't sleep, that's all._

_Why d'ya care?"_

I sighed. His lies could be seen even through his writing. I picked up my quill to reply, but the professor, _again_, strode over and hovered over me.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" I looked up innocently. I glanced to my left hand, the quill still poised over the parchment, and then at Hermione. She was shaking her head, as if she knew I was about to make a smart-butt remark.

Then a smile spread on my face.

"Professor Snape, you ask what I'm doing. What _am _I doing? I'm writing a note to mister Malfoy over here, whom I am greatly worried about, for he has the appearance of some disheveled newt who has no respect for his looks, and I was just asking him why, and I was _about _to attempt to get a straight answer out of him since he said he was okay when OBVIOUSLY he isn't, until you RUDELY stopped me writing back to him."

For once the professor (along with the whole class) was in shock. His mouth was slightly agape. However, he composed quickly.

"If you want it that way, you _smart-assed bitch_, you can take TWO weeks of god-damned detention!"

Of course, Professor Snape didn't actually SAY that, but I did get another week of detention.

On our way out, Malfoy caught up to me in the hall.

"Why the heck would you do that? You got detention just for being worried about me." I clenched my jaw.

"Because I could. I do care about you, even if you _are_ a stuck up, rude, daddy's boy," and with that, I made my way to the next class.

xox

Hermione and I knocked on the dungeon door for detention.

"I am so scared right now, Sapphire. What if he makes us do something _horrible_, like, oh, I don't know, rearrange his shoe collection or something?" I rolled my eyes.

"He won't. He'll probably make us rearrange the potions or something."

"Come in," the uninterested voice echoed out to us. I pushed on the heavy doors and we entered.

"Sit," he motioned to two chairs in the middle of the room. All the tables had been pushed away, except one.

I set my bag on the table and sat. Hermione mimed my actions nervously. For a few minutes, we just sat there, fidgeting. Finally, the professor looked at us.

"You two know why you're here, I trust," we nodded, "so I am just going to say what you will be doing." His lips coiled into what he would call a smile. I attempted to swallow my fear.

"Miss Granger will be coming with me to the back room for a different punishment than you, Miss McLee. While she's back there, I want _you_ to clean this room. Scrub every table, wipe every chair, and make the floor _sparkle_. Am I understood? Good. The supplies are over there."

He pointed to the supplies closet. With that, he beckoned Hermione to follow him. She threw me a worried glance before getting up.

I cleaned the dungeon. It wasn't as dirty as I thought it'd be; it had a few dust bunnies and some dirt on the ground. I was finished before detention was to be over, so I sat down again.

20 minutes passed, and I heard nothing. I was just about to fall asleep right there when the doors burst open and Snape, tailed by Hermione, came back. I stood at once.

"You two are free to go. And hurry," he all but pushed us out, closing and locking the doors behind us. The walk to the common room was silent. But before long, we heard another set of footsteps.

"Who's there?" Hermione called out, her voice barely audible. We stopped in front of the girls' bathroom (the one Moaning Myrtle lived in.)

Peeking in, I was met by a hand to my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sapphire! I didn't know it was you!" I rubbed my offended nose and stepped away from the door. It was my sister.

"Aldornia, what are you doing up? It's like...midnight," I asked her. She blinked. Then, a smile lit up on her face.

"Just practicing for potions. Heh, nothing important," she gave me a thumbs up, "and yeah, I'm alone. You better get to bed."

She made a 'shoo' motion with her hands and I sighed. Accepting the fact that she was either lying to me or just being awkward, I turned and kept walking.

When the owls came in the morning, during breakfast, Hermione was reading the paper as usual. I was lazily examining the front page when something caught my eye.

"Oh my gosh, look at this! 'Sirius Black at large,'" I read.

Hermione's eyes widened and Ron gasped.

"Who's Sirius Black?"

We all turned on Harry. His fork was poised almost to his mouth, and his eggs dropped off the fork. I took a sip of my pumpkin juice (which had a hint of peppermint in it's taste) and then cleared my throat.

"You don't know who _Sirius Black is_?" Ron spluttered. Harry shook his head. I shook mine.

"Sirius Black is a notorious murderer. I can't believe you didn't know that. And," I glanced at the _Daily Prophet _again, "apparently, he's broken out of Azkaban."

The silence was deafening. My mind was blank. I looked lazily passed Hermione's bushy hair and Ron's face, over to the Slytherin table. Aldornia was intently watching us, no, watching me, and next to her, Malfoy was whispering into her ear. Zabini had his back to me, and he was hunched over his breakfast as if his life depended on it.

I sipped my pumpkin juice and turned back to Hermione. She set down the paper and looked at me, concerned. She was swaying..no...everything was swaying.

I felt dizzy. The last thing I heard was Harry and Hermione calling my name, and then I blacked out.

~x~

"D'ya think she's ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"She landed right in her breakfast.."

"Wonder what happened."

Voice bounced around in her skull. They hurt her head. She wanted them to stop.

"Saph, are you awa-" started Harry Potter.

"Shut up, just shut your mouth!" Sapphire sat up quickly, skillfully putting a hand over Harry's face. Surrounding her was Hermione, Aldornia, Harry (who still had the offending hand on his face) Ron, and Madam Pomfrey.

Sapphire had a backlash for sitting up so fast. Then a thought popped into her mind.

_I should go grab Draco and tell him hey._

She stood, letting go of Harry's face. Then she strolled out of the hospital wing like a boss.

In the hall, she ran into the person of interest. Literally. Attempting to recover from her fall, Sapphire grabbed Draco's arm and smiled wide.

"Hey, Draco! What're you doing? Oh, whatever. How 'bout we go and check out the giant squid..." Without waiting for his response, she guided him towards their destination.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Another chapter! Which one is this? Seven? I hope so. Anyway, here we go. As usual, I own no one but Aldornia and Sapphire!**

**SEVEN**

Taking quick steps, Sapphire and Draco were almost out of the school, pushing on the doors, when Professor Snape came striding down the hall.

He quickly spotted them and he scowled.

"Where do you think _you_ two are going?" The teens stopped and turned around, Draco's eyes widening.

"N-no where pr-profess-" he started.

"We're going to sit out by the lake and kiss, Professor Snape! Maybe you should try doing that with a female sometime. It'd make you much more pleasant," Sapphire interrupted.

She led Draco out onto the grass and started bounding toward the lake. Unbeknownst to them, Harry had been following them and was now trying to cover his laughter.

_She has a point, though,_ he thought, stealing a glance at the dumbfounded professor.

Now he was casually following the two lovers down to the lake. When they sat down, he snuck right behind Sapphire and pinched her neck, right on the vertebrae. She passed out, falling backwards into his arms.

"Hey- what the- Bloody hell, Potter, you didn't need to knock her out!" Draco frowned and crossed his arms.

Harry shrugged and heaved the sleeping girl onto his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter. We'll wake her up back in the hospital wing and undo the potion."

My head was pounding and I groaned. Sitting up, I could smell Hermione's perfume and Harry's cologne. Also the foreign cologne of Malfoy.

I opened my eyes. Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ron were standing over me.

"Oy, what's your problem? I'm not a pretty flower, stop staring!" They laughed and stepped back. I swung my legs around off the bed and stood up.

"Oh deary, you're awake. Good. Feelin' okay?" Madam Pomfrey walked over.

I nodded. "What happened?"

Everyone suddenly got awkward.

"Well," Hermione started, "you kind of somehow got under the influence of a love potion, and uh, you frolicked with Malfoy." I stared at my converse while her words sunk in.

I..frolicked...with him? EW. But then it all came back to me; the sweet scent of rainbows and ponies that enveloped me as I looked up into Malfoy's gray eyes. The wondrous feeling of my lips on his soft skin.

It was like something from of Hell. I sighed and turned to them.

"Well, how 'bout we just forget that ever happened, 'kay? I'd like to enjoy the rest of my Saturday in peace."

With that, I walked out, leaving them to their mumbles of confusion.

It was a lovely day and students were out frolicking among themselves, or sitting under the shade of a tree. I smiled to myself and settled myself deeper into the chair.

June was almost over and we'd be heading home before long. I wondered if Aldornia and I were staying with the Zabini's this time around. We always had...

_The snow blistered and billowed around the two girls. Hand in hand, they stood in front of a house with elaborate designs on the door. Aldornia looked down at her little sister. She loved that girl. The only family she had, now.._

_The door opened to reveal a pleasant looking woman, with dark skin and long, dark hair in a braid. Behind her stood a little boy, shyly looking at the girls behind his mother's legs. _

"_What've we got here? What are your names, girls?"_

_Aldornia looked into the woman's soft brown eyes._

"_I'm Aldornia, and this is Sapphire."_

_The woman nodded._

"_Come in, girls. You must be freezing in this weather. Blaise, go get daddy."_

After that night, we became like family. We still are. But recently, I've been wondering about my sister and Blaise's relationship.

I stood up and stretched, just as the common room door opened. My wand was poised in my hand before I could see who it was.

"Oh, Harry! How's it going?"

"Huurr...it's going. How're you feeling?"

"Fine..why?"

He made his way over, smiling. I smiled back. I was always so comfortable around Harry. He could make me feel better.

He sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him.

"I was going to go see if Ginny wanted to hang out, but I can hang with you, sure."

I plopped next to him. I crossed my legs and fidgeted with the frayed ends of my jeans.

I lazily looked over at Harry, seeing him examining me so seriously, so protectively, and in such a way I felt warm all over. His crooked smile, his shaggy, unkempt hair, his warm green eyes.

_God doughnut Sapphire, think about what you're saying!_

I brushed back my bangs and quickly looked away, right as someone – two someones - came bounding in.

"Hey Gred, is it just me or does it look like Potter and McLee are flirting?"

"Forge, you're imagining things. STUPID!"

I forced a laugh and stood up, then grunted when they hugged me at the same time. I loved these twins.

They smelled of candy, so I'm guessing they've been to Zonkos before me. I shrugged out of the hug and made my way into the corridor. Not looking where I was going or why, I wandered about.

"Going somewhere?" A haughty voice stopped me, on the stairs. They moved before I could hop off.

"Nowhere that concerns you..Malfoy," I said his last name scornfully. He grasped my shoulder and spun me to face him. Up close, he looked..different. Not as dopey or malicious as he seems.

Dark, looming gray eyes, careful straight hair, and a well practiced smirk. I could see a bit of concealer under his eyes. Wait, he wears concealer? I narrowed my eyes.

"Didn't know you wore makeup. I always thought your good looks were natural."

"Oh? Did you just say I was good looking?"

"Everyone seems to think so anyway, so why not?"

"Never thought I'd hear you say those words, Sapphire."

"Tch, did you just call me Sa-"

"Isn't that your name?"

I huffed and turned, stepping onto the platform now in front of me. Walking briskly to get away from him, I soon found myself at a strange door.

Instead of a door knob or keyhole, there was simply an eagle doorknocker.

"Eh...?" The doorknocker turned its head to me.

"Mountains will crumble and temples will fall, and no man can survive its endless call. What is it?" the doorknocker asked me in a wise and aged voice.

I bit my lip. Mountains will crumble and temples will fall? Most mountains and temples will be around for a long time. Then..no man can survive its endless call? Does that mean no man can live forev-

"Time!" I exclaimed. The door swung open slowly. Before I could look inside, I felt a hand tap my shoulder and I spun around. It was Luna Lovegood.

"I knew it wouldn't take you long. Are you lost? I can show you the way back to the Great Hall. It's close to dinnertime now."

I glanced at a nearby window and indeed it was getting dark. So I nodded briefly and followed her back the way I came. Something was nagging my mind, but I couldn't put a finger on what it was.

_A few months back..in February..I can't remember that Saturday. What happened? I know I awoke with sickness.._

I remembered now. I thought I was pregnant. Shaking my head, I realize it was all a scare.

In the great hall, I came in just before the food was set. I slid in next to Harry.

"Oy, you owe me an apology," sneered a voice from behind, just as I bit into my chicken.

I barely turned.

"I owe you nothing, you incompetent fool. I am _not_ sorry for walking away, and I did not mean a word I said. You are not good looking and I pity you for thinking I would say anything of that sort."

I realize the hall has grown quiet. Turning to face Draco, I realize he's in shock.

"What? I've rendered the prince of Slytherin speechless? Bull shit. You've ruined my meal."

I stand and push him away so I can make my way to the door. Without turning back, I push on it.

"Stop staring at me!"

–

"SAPPHIRE! WAIT UP! WAIT UPPP! YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE US BEHIND! STOP!"

I sighed and turned around. My sister was flailing her arms and going as fast as Mrs. Zabini would let her. After all, she believed you shouldn't run in flip flops.

Blaise got to me first. I roll my eyes when he _tsk, tsk_s me.

"Blaise, Sapphire, get in the car! Aldornia, be a dear and take my purse will you?"

We waved in acknowledgment and sprinted the rest of the way to the dark blue vehicle sitting idly in the car park.

On the road, when we were in the middle of nowhere, 50 miles away from the manor, Blaise glanced at me.

"So, what's up with you and Malfoy, eh?"

"I should ask you the same thing. What's with _you _and _Aldornia_?"

Aldornia choked on her gum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is here :D Enjoy!**

**I only own Aldornia and Sapphire. But if I could own Draco, I'd be in heaven!**

** EIGHT**

I groaned and rolled over. Aldornia was opening my shades. The August sun was high and bright, even though it was only 8 in the morning.

"Get up slow-poke, we're going to have guests over!" I sat up and yawned, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"But _why_? Why can't they come _later_? Who's coming, anyhow?" I slowly got out of bed, the cool wood jolting the soles of my feet.

As I leafed through my closet for something to wear, Aldornia sat on my bed.

"I don't remember the name of the family, but they're very rich and noble and crap."

"Meh," I didn't much care for rich nobility, even though the Zabini's were rich with more money than they knew what to do with. Which, in turn, meant my sister and I were rich as well.

"Aldornia, Sapphire, come on out! Breakfast is ready!" I could smell the French toast and my stomach growled hungrily.

I finally chose a black, V-neck sweater and a pair of jeans that were a tad too long for me.

Taking my cross necklace and securing it on my neck, I headed out with my sister to the kitchen. Blaise was already wolfing down his eggs, not even glancing at us.

After breakfast, we had to go wait in the living room.

"I'm _bored_."

"You told us that five seconds ago."

"Well I got bored after that."

"Saph, shut _up_."

"You shut up, Blaise!"

Aldornia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"_Both of you shut up!_" The doorbell rang.

We heard Ms. Zabini answer the door, saying hello, come in, the usual. Then she said, "Lucius, honey, just leave your coat there."

Aldornia turned to me. We whispered it in unison.

"It's the _Malfoy_'s."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"At least it's someone I can talk to, besides two _girls_."

Aldornia laughed dryly.

"S'not what you said on Valentine's day in the Prefect's bathroom to me," she chided. I turned red and muttered, "frankly, guys, I don't need to know what you did in the Prefect's bathroom, thanks..."

Malfoy's parents, I forget their names, followed Ms. Zabini to the foyer, while Draco made his way to us. He nodded at us and folded his arms over his chest, as if he didn't want to be here any more than we wanted him here.

"Is it just me or does it smell funny in here? Oh, never mind, it's just Malfoy."

He made a _tch_ sound. "Really? I could've sworn it was you, McLee," he sneered.

I pressed my lips together.

"If I were you, Sapphire, I would make an attempt to be nice to me. After all, I'm going to be here for at least three days," he frowned at me. I scowled.

"He's right, Sapphire. Wouldn't want mum to get too stressed out because of your bickering," Blaise agreed. I stood and walked out, eager to be as far from Malfoy as possible.

In my room, I locked the door and sat on my bed. I examined the silky, dark purple fabric. My walls were light blue. I took off and examined my necklace.

It was a black cross with white pearls going through the middle. I never found out how it came into my possession, all I know is I had it the night we were taken in.

I looked over at my reflection in the mirror above my dresser. I wondered if any boy at Hogwarts thought I was pretty. There was a knock at my door. I sighed and went to get it.

Upon opening the door I find that no one is there. A red tulip, however, is on a shelf near my door. It's red, waxy surface glowed in the hall light. I took it and examined it carefully, as if the owner's name was on it or something.

But no, it was just a red tulip. I made my way down the hall back to the living room, twirling the flower in my hand. Blaise and Draco were talking, but I have no clue what about.

"Yeah man she was so hot," Blaise grinned.

"Not as hot as- Oh look, miss priss decides to join us again. Took a ride to the garden? Seriously, what's with that flower?" Draco smirked.

I wanted to punch him. But I took a calming breath and smiled at him.

"But Draco, that's not what you said the week after Valentine's day, in the back room, right above me..."

He turned red and stalked out of the room. I sat in the rocking chair near the couch, putting the tulip on the coffee table as I did so.

"So, seriously Saph, where'd you get the flower?" My sister asked me, crossing her legs. I shrugged. So much talk over a pitiful little thing.

Right before dinner, mum came into my room and gave me a warm smile.

"Sapphire, I know things between Draco and you are..stressed. But please try and contain your snide comments. Mr. Malfoy doesn't appreciate rudeness, so-"

"I understand, mum. I won't make any trouble. Promise," I sat up and stretched. She smiled again and closed my door.

When Aldornia came and hauled me to the dining room, I didn't protest. I was going to live through this dinner after all. I sat next to my sister, across from Blaise.

Mum came in.

"Kids, just so you know, Draco _will _be staying with us. His parents, Lucius and Narcissa, are going away for a bit. So, be nice, will you? Thanks."

I sighed and nodded as she walked out. Speak of the Devil, Draco walked in, looking a tad lost.

"Oy, where's the bathroom in this place?" He asked.

"Down the hall near the fish tank in the living room, second door on the right," Blaise answered, not missing a beat. Draco nodded and walked off.

Then he turned to me. I was zoning off, my eyes in the direction of where Draco just was.

"Hey, air-head, pay attention," I turned to Blaise again. "What've you got against Malfoy, anyway?"

I thought for a second.

What _was _my problem with the kid? Besides the fact that he's rude, obnoxious, and totally full of himself...

"Um, I have my reasons."

After dinner, I was walking down the hall and turned to enter my bedroom. The door was locked. I started to reach for my wand, but then remembered, 'no magic outside of school.' Damn. Okay, what now? I asked myself.

But then I realized this was the bathroom door and someone was probably in there taking a shower. Aldornia walked passed me, reading a magazine, just then. Wasn't her in the bathroom, then.

Either Draco or Blaise..yech. I continued down the hall to my actual bedroom door and collapsed on the bed. I must've fallen asleep or something, because when I opened my eyes again, the clock said it was a quarter till two in the morning.

I heard muttering close by, in the guest room. I slid out of my room, leaving it open a crack, and made my way over to the other oak door. A faint light glowed under the door.

"Draco?" I whispered out. I heard the mattress creak as he stood up.

"Who is it?" he asked harshly.

"Um-mm, who else would be up at two in the morning at your door? The milkman? It's Sapphire, you dweeb," I rolled my eyes in the darkness. He opened the door, stifling a yawn.

His hair was messed up; he had probably been laying down. The lamp on the bedside table was on, casting a ghostly glow over everything.

"What'dya want, McLee?"

"OY, CALL ME SAPPHIRE, YOU DIPSHIT!" I said a little too loudly.

He winced and held a finger to his lips. After making sure no one had heard, he sighed and nodded me in.

As I followed him in, I saw he hadn't unpacked much.

"So, hey, you, ferret, why are you staying with us? What's _really_ up?" I sat on the edge of the bed, fingering my necklace.

He stood against the wall, staring at me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"My parents are just taking a vacation from me. They're going to France. Because, apparently, I am too much of a hassle for them," he sneered and yawned.

"They don't actually care about me, y'know. I am, according to Lucius, 'to be seen and not heard.' Well, if he didn't want to hear me, then why even let me live? It's so...so..ugh."

I cast my eyes down, to my bare feet.

"At least you know where your parents are..." I mumbled, more to myself than him. He walked over and plopped next to me, keeping his stare on my face.

"What do you mean? Your mum isn't her?" He pointed to the door, indicating Ms. Zabini.

I looked back at him. Instead of his usual, horrid, annoying sneer or smirk, was a look of pure curiosity. Or was it worry? I don't have a clue.

"No. When I was 5, I was _taken in_ by her, along with Aldornia. She never told me about our parents, just that they disappeared a long time ago. I don't even remember that night."

He looked as if he cared, or something.

"So...you've been living here..unbeknownst to where your _actual _parents are...and you're okay with that?" I frowned.

"When you put it like that, it sounds simple. I mean, if I was older and closer to my parents, I'd be heartbroken. But..it just seems like it's natural that I live here. I was bloody _five_, Draco. I didn't know the difference between pumpkin juice and milk, let alone my parents and Blaise's mum."

He was silent. Then he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Sapphire."

Had I heard him correctly? Did he just apologize? Bloody hell, I'm going insane...

I yawned and swayed sleepily. All this talking had gotten to me.

"Go on to bed, before you pass out in my lap."

I nodded and stood, yawning once more. Before I closed his door, I swear I saw him smile at me. Not his smirk or sneer, or haughty smile, but a true blue, friendly one.

And it was gorgeous.

**YAAY IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE! HUZZAH. Haha. I am so close to Christmas break it's scary. But in the meantime I have so much work from school. This took longer than expected ;o. Ah well, enjoy! R&R guys :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine :o Okay, first I wanna thank xXMizz Alec VolturiXx because she has been with this story since the inception and has reviewed alllll the chapters. So, thanks! Keep on reading :)**

**NINE**

I tuck the paper back in my pocket. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I look over at the untouched tulip on my dresser. How did it get here? I lock my door _every night_. The tulip was yellow this time, and accompanied with a note.

Sighing and taking the paper back out, I reread the words. They were already memorized, burned into my mind. I had folded and refolded the piece of paper a hundred times. It still shocked me to see the oddly familiar handwriting with such old words.

My love, I have tried with all my being  
>to grasp a form comparable to thine own,<br>but nothing seems worthy;

I know now why Shakespeare could not  
>compare his love to a summer's day.<br>It would be a crime to denounce the beauty  
>of such a creature as thee,<br>to simply cast away the precision  
>God had placed in forging you.<p>

Each facet of your being  
>whether it physical or spiritual<br>is an ensnarement  
>from which there is no release.<br>But I do not wish release.  
>I wish to stay entrapped forever.<br>With you for all eternity.  
>Our hearts, always as one.<p>

I closed my eyes and fell onto my bed again. The cool morning air floated in through the open window, making my burning cheeks feel cool again. It was roughly five in the morning; no one else would be up. Except maybe-

"Hey, do you have another bathroom? Aldornia is hogging the one in the hall and I can't find another."

Draco's voice interrupted my silent thoughts. I sat up and shoved the paper in my pocket for the thousandth time. He was in nothing but a towel, and I turned red at once.

"Ummmm yessss we do.. Know where the kitchen is? It's right passed that, first door to the right of the kitchen.

He nodded and walked off. I blushed again when he smiled at me. What the heck was happening? Two or three months ago I would be revolted by the mere thought of a Malfoy in my house, and now I'm welcoming it with directions to the bathroom!

An hour later, I was out on the patio admiring the lake nearby. The sun reflected in the waves, causing it to sparkle beautifully. I wondered how good the cool water would feel on my skin...

I felt a soft brush on my shoulder, but when I whipped by head around, no one was there. Turning back forward, there was a red tulip on the armrest of the patio chair. Peculiar. Second red one in two days. I sighed and closed my eyes. Whoever my 'secret admirer' was, they didn't want to be found out, obviously. I felt eyes staring into the back of my head. I shut my eyes.

"Now is a rather bad time for a nap, Sapphire McLee," a raspy, loud and annoying voice crowed in front of me. I shot up and opened my eyes. I was face-to-face with a crazy-eyed, large-haired woman with dark circles under her eyes. Instead of laugh-lines, she had sleep-deprivation lines.

"Who are you?" I asked stupidly. She cocked her head. Then laughed again, standing straight up. Her movements were jerky and she was _obviously_ insane.

"Who am _I_? _WHO AM I! I _am Bellatrix Lestrange! The Dark Lord's most prized Death Eater! But that's besides the point, doll. Come!" I had bolted up at the words 'dark' and 'lord' and I was now pointing my wand in her direction.

"Listen you crazy bitch, I'm not going anywhere with you!" She sighed.

"Don't have a clue why he wants you, but..." She jumped over the patio chair and grabbed onto my forearm, digging her jagged nails in my skin. We vanished in a cloud of smoke.

When I blinked, I was in some sort of fancy, dark house. I glanced at the walls of the building. There was a Slytherin family crest on a shield between two Tiffany windows, so...

Malfoy manor? I was pulled from my thoughts by Bellatrix taking her nails from my arm. I hadn't noticed till now, but my arm hurt like hell. It was bleeding.

"Now, doll, no more struggling, 'kay? The dark lord wants to see you," she cackled and started down the hall. I had no choice but to follow her. The walk took nearly five minutes, and it ended at a large, black ornate door. The frame was marble and was hand-carved with snakes in the features.

"In," Bellatrix said as she pushed me in front of her. I put my hand on the door knob and turned, opening the large door. I gasped.

The room was huge. On the ceiling was a spanning windowpane of deep, sea green stained glass. The walls had white pillars every five feet, and the black marble floor was scratch-less, as if no one had ever walked on the surface. But in the middle was a large U-shaped table with twenty-four seats. In the middle seat was a tall man, with translucent white skin, absolutely no hair, red cat-like slits for eyes, and a flat nose similar to that of a snake. Also, he did have a large cobra slithering across his shoulders.

All but one of the 24 seats were filled with people in black cloaks. I recognized some. Professor Snape, for example, was siting right next to the snake-faced man. Draco's parents sat on the right side of the U-shaped table.

I was stared at for the longest time. It was truly only a minute, but it felt like an hour.

"This...is the girl?" Bellatrix pushed me further in.

"Oh yes, sir, this is the McLee child!" She replied eagerly. I was only a few feet from the table now. The man in the middle – with the red eyes – stood.

"Sapphire Violet McLee. You're confused, aren't you?" His voice sent a chill down my back. It was smooth, and evil sounding.

"I am Lord Voldemort."

I should have been freaked out. I should have felt the hairs on my neck stand up. I should have gotten goose-bumps by the sight of him and the sound of his voice. But I was calm, totally and utterly under control of my emotions.

He waited for me to gasp. Or do something to show my shock. But, in reality, I wasn't at all alarmed.

"Yes, and? Why am I here, Voldemort? Huh? Let me guess, you want to kill me? Or maybe get information on Harry Potter? I can't see why I'd be any help."

He snarled at me. I thought he was going to Avada Kedavra me until he closed his eyes and smiled.

"No, my dear child. Rather, I want you here because I've made an important discovery. None but I know this. You, Sapphire McLee, are related to me."

I blinked.

"In what way?"

"You're my daughter."

**THIS IS THE TALE OF CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! A PIRATE SO BRAVE ON THE SEVEN SEAS! **(What?) **A MYSTICAL QUEST, TO THE ISLE OF TORTUGA! RAVEN LOCKS SWAY ON THE OCEAN BREEZE!**

I just wanna say you're all snazzy curtains and I like lamps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Was that shocking or whaaaaat? Who'da thunk ol' Voldy was her papa? On with the story! Keep reviewing and R&R~!**

* * *

><p><strong>TEN<strong>

"Sapphire! Sapphire! Sapphire! GOD DAMNIT SAPPHIRE WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open. I was looking at the fierce eyes of my sister. I pushed her away, as she was grabbing my shoulders, attempting to shake me awake.

"Woah, woah calm yourself! I'm up. What'd I miss?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"You fell asleep and were muttering in your sleep. Something about Death Eaters and You-Know-Who and Snape and some chick named Bellatrix Lestrange. I dunno. But it was annoying. Now get your butt up, we're leaving!" I bit my lip. That was all a dream?_ Thank God! _

I got up and stretched. Once I was done, Aldornia grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. Mum was telling Blaise to pull up his pants and that young men don't need to show their underwear and why don't you wear that jacket granny gave you for Christmas? I smirked. Malfoy walked out of the hall then.

"Well, don't we look..smashing?" He stifled a laugh. I frowned and looked at my reflection in the window. My hair was a mess, of all things. I stuck my tongue out at the smirking blonde, then ran my fingers through the mess that I called hair.

"Sapphire! We're going to a fair. Get a move on! Draco, dear, you can sit in the back with Sapphire. I will meet you kids there. Blaise, I trust you can drive there without killing anyone?"

He shrugged.

"No promises."

We got there in one piece. The first thing I saw was a large, black gate. We stepped through an archway with the words, _Nolite timere, nec Sanctus_. I had absolutely no clue what it meant. Heck, I hardly know what the Hogwarts motto means.

All around was green grass. Beyond the archway, there were many rides. A Ferris wheel, for example, stood loud and proud near the left, away from the apple orchard. Hay bales were placed randomly around the rides and booth. The nearest booth had a sign proclaiming, 'Free Kisses!' with a woman laboriously applying red lipstick under it.

There was a stage with several random instruments atop it, along with a microphone. All of us parted ways after mum walked away. She had us stay in groups, however. Lucky me got stuck with Malfoy. After a glaring contest, he rolled his eyes at me.

"I want to go on the Ferris wheel first, and since you're _stuck _with me, you have to go too!" He smirked and started to walk away. I pushed my bangs back and quickly went to walk in front of him.

"In case you weren't aware, I wanted to go on it too. So just shut up about me being stuck with you," I turned, walking backwards, "and, Malfoy, you better not make this a sucky first time for me." He hesitated for a second.

"This is your first time going to a fair?"

"So what if it is?" He cracked an actual smile, causing my face to flush and my stomach to begin to flutter.

"In that case this day is going to be totally awesome."

I cocked my head. What was with this sudden burst of...un-Draco-ness? He pushed me along toward the Ferris wheel. Once we got up right next to it, however, I was having second thoughts.

"Um. That is really, really high, Malfoy." He rolled his eyes and started up the ramp. I followed him, nervously looking at the top of the wheel.

"I'm serious Malf-" He heaved a sigh, stopped, and looked back at me.

"Listen, my name is Draco. You can call me Draco. I think we've reached that point by now!" I had no clue what 'that point' was, but I had no choice but to continue up the ramp. I gave the ticket man a dollar in muggle money, and we were herded into a seat. I hardly had to squeeze in. Then, we began the ascent. The people below slowly got smaller, and I quickly shut my eyes. I hated heights.

"You okay? You're kind of green..." Draco put a hand on my arm. My fingers were curled around the bar so hard, I knew my knuckles were white.

"I-I'm fine."

We jerked to a stop suddenly. I let out a yell and sank back in my seat even more. Draco gasped.

"Oh shit! I think we're stuck!" He exclaimed. I peeked out from under my eyelashes. We had stopped moving, right at the top of the wheel. My stomach had dropped as soon as we got on, but now it hits rock bottom.

Instinctively, I grab Draco's arm and curl into a ball on the seat. I squeeze my eyes shut. Anything to get rid of the image of thousands and thousands of people, as tiny as ants below us, along with the ground.

"Sapphire. It's okay. It isn't like we're gonna d-"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE UP HERE! ALONE! I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD MY FIRST KISS! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I HAVEN'T DONE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!" I technically wasn't, I thought, as I remembered the drunken night with Malfoy.

He awkwardly patted my head.

"Um, Sapphire, could you let go? I-I can't feel my arm."

"Er, sorry," I unlatched my self and scooted away some. I heard a commotion from below.

"DO NOT WORRY! WE'RE CALLING IN A REPAIR TEAM RIGHT NOW! DO NOT PANIC, I REPEAT, DO ANYTHING EXCEPT PANIC!" A man called up to us. I sighed.

"I guess we'll be up here for a while, then.. So..." I could tell he didn't want to talk. Or maybe he was just shy. Whatever.

"You know, the only reason I'm not at the manor is because my parents are Death Eaters. They're chillin' at the manor with You-Know-Who, as well as Professor Snape and some other Death Eaters. It's..complicated. They want me to be one and I don't want to be one and.." he sighed, then turned to me.

"I trust you won't tell anyone this?" I scoffed.

"Who would I tell? My dad?" I rolled my eyes and looked out at the sky.

"Hey," he said softly. I turned my head to him again. He smiled, and scooted closer. I started to ask him what he was doing, but right then he kissed me. I felt my face turn red, but I didn't back up. Instead, my eyes shut and my tension disappeared.

It was wrong. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor could _not _be in love. For decades, no, centuries I think, the two houses have been rivals. Even now! But it was just so right. I mean, hidden under that dark slyness was a pure and loving heart indeed. We finally broke apart.

"What was that about?" I was smiling, despite myself. He flipped his head back, to get rid of some stray hairs, and shrugged.

"It would have happened sooner or later. In case you haven't already guessed..the poem and tulips were from me. I guess I couldn't say it to your face, so-" I shook my head.

"Wait. You..you love me? Like, seriously?"

"Yeah, seriousl-"

The seat jerked. We started to move. I gripped the bar in front of me again. We slowed to a stop in front of the ramp. I could not get away from that thing faster.

"You kids were up there for a good 15 minutes, but you seem fine," marveled the ticket man.

"Oh yeah, we totally died up there," sneered Draco sarcastically. But then he took my hand – surprisingly – and we walked off. Blaise and my sister ran up to us.

"We saw what happened! Is everyone okay?" Aldornia had worry in her eyes. I nodded. Then she looked down at my hands.

"Sis..dah fuck are you doing?" I bit my lip and was about to take back my hand, but I felt a squeeze from the other one.

"Um. Draco and I are um..I got scared, okay? Shut up."

Blaise snickered and I felt my face flush again. Then Aldornia and Blaise walked away, shaking their heads. I sighed, but then was pulled along.

"We came here to have fun, Sapphire. I'm going to try out the Terminator thingy."

But before I could say anything, the sky began to darken. A green flash of light shot up into the air, and spun into a large smoky green skull. Its jaw opened and a snake slithered out of it, and wrapped around into an eye socket. The Dark Mark.

Screams followed that. I heard spells being shouted. The group of people near us split, people screaming for help. They almost trampled Draco and me. A large group of black-cloaked figures made their way through the crowd, toward us.

"Sapphire- _move_! Those are Death Eaters!" I gasped and froze. The only thing that saved me from getting rammed into was Draco. We ran away, after he grabbed my hand so we wouldn't lose eachother.

_Death Eaters? Here? Why would they be at a muggle fair? Unless they're looking for someone..or something_.

I heard Draco shout, and he let go. I stopped and turned. Suddenly, time slowed. A blast of white light was coming toward him. I don't know why, but I threw myself in front of Draco. The light hit me square in the chest, and within seconds, it felt like many sharp swords were slicing through me. I felt blood ooze through my shirt, and down my legs. Down my arms.

"Sapphire! SAPPHIRE!" I heard both Draco and Aldornia scream at the same time. However, I blacked out before I could respond.

I awoke in a dark room. I could barely see who was leaning over me, but I could hear his voice. He was muttering to himself.

"Professor? Professor Snape?" My voice was hoarse. He stopped moving.

"So. You're awake."

I started to sit up, but groaned and lay back down. My body felt terribly stiff, as if I hadn't moved in forever.

"Just stay where you are, and the pain will go away. Don't try to move. It will only hurt more," he sighed. "If I had not found you, you'd most likely have bled to death. What in the world made you jump in the line of sight of that spell?" He scolded me, but my brain was too numb to think of anything to say.

"Uhhhhh?" I heard him sigh exasperatedly.

"If I had not had both the knowledge of the spell _Vulnera Sanentur_, as well as a vial of Dittany, you would indeed be dead. But, as the circumstances stand, here you are. You should be able to move soon enough, and you will be out of my hair." I wanted to make a snide remark, something like, _yeah, anyone would want to be out of that grease-fest_, but I didn't. I owed him my life. I then wondered where I was.

Snape stood and walked away. When I heard his footsteps fade away, I moved my head a tad so I could see where I was. I could tell that I was on a leather couch. Across from me was a fireplace with a Lily on the mantle. On the walls were several pictures of a small boy, and occasional pictures of two adults. The man had a large, hooked nose like the professor. The woman was thin, sallow-faced and looked sour. Oh, hey, must be his mum. Few candles were lit, casting an eerie glow on each of these pictures. Outside of the window, it was dark. There were no stars and no moon.

I attempted to sit up again. This time, it did not hurt as much. I slid my legs off the cushion, planting them on the knit carpet. I looked down at my clothes. My top was ruined, slashes through in several places. The straps were broken, but had been sewn back together with a black thread. My shorts were also ruined. My shoes were gone altogether.

I heard a glass clink near me and turned to see a cup of warm brown something on the table next to the armrest. I looked behind me, but no one was there. Even though this was the house of the teacher I most despised, it was warm and comfortable. I carefully took the glass in my hands and sipped it. Hot cocoa. It was delicious and the warm liquid soothed my dry throat.

"Those Death Eaters, what did they want?" I knew he was listening.

"Isn't it obvious? They were after you. It was the Dark Lord's order to them, to find you and bring you to him. Becau-"

"Because I'm his daughter, yeah, I know. I got that dream. But why? Why does he want me?"

"He killed your mother and father, but never got to you. He wants to...'fix' that."

I shuddered. Not at the fact that my own father wanted to kill me, but at the fact that Snape knew that.

I stood up, placing the cup back on the table.

"So, how come you found me instead of, say, Draco? Or my sister?" I turned. He was in the doorway to what must have been the kitchen, for the carpet stopped and tile started.

"They were long gone. Left. Even if they _had_ found you, they wouldn't know what to do."

"What spell hit me? It was meant for Draco, but what was it?" He blinked, then averted his eyes.

"Sectumsempra. A curse that is like many invisible swords, slashing you." How did he know this? I've never, in my life, heard of that curse. I made a mental note to ask Hermione if this was real.

"I want to go home. Now." My muscles were no longer in pain, and I could move easily. He nodded shortly and left, to the kitchen. Moments later he was striding toward me, a flower pot in his hand.

"Take a handful, enter the fireplace, and say the name of your destination loudly and clearly. Then throw down the powder." I'd never traveled by Floo network before, obviously.

I took a handful, and stepped into the sooty fireplace.

"Zabini Manor!" I threw down the powder. In a flash of green fire-like light, I was swept away. In seconds, I was falling onto the hardwood floor, coughing and spluttering.

"Saph! You're okay! You're alive! Holy shiznits! MUM! MUUUUUUM! ALDORNIA! MALFOY!" I shook my head. The ride was disorienting, and I just barely saw the light portrait of our family before I was swept into a large group hug.

"_Oof_! Lemme go!" I backed up. Brushing soot from my hair, I looked around at everyone. Mum was wiping her eyes with a tissue, and Aldornia's nose and eyes were red. Blaise and Draco's eyes were bloodshot, and I wondered how long I'd been gone.

"Sapphire, where have you _been_ my girl? You've been gone for at least two days!" I sucked in a sharp breath. Two whole days? I looked at my mother. The woman who had taken me in. The person I went to in my time of need.

"Um. Professor...Snape...found me. He kind of saved my life, yknow, because I would have bled to death because I got hit with this spell called Sectumsempra and I nearly died but he stopped that from happening," I took a deep breath. It had kind of spilled out. I bit my lip and looked down, while my family – plus Draco – soaked in this knowledge.

"I owe him my life."

Another group hug shut me up. I was lucky to have this family. As well as Draco. He was cool, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the suuperr long wait guys! I really like how this ended up. And sorry for the sudden shortness of my chapters. But, yknow, shorter chapters = MORE chapters :D! Please know that I was NOT headed in the direction of SnapexSapphire because that would be GROOOSSSSS! xD But seriously, he's just a teacher that everyone hates. R&amp;R and review everyone!<strong>


End file.
